Lo infinito dentro de lo finito
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El omnipotente escudriñó en su infinitud y logró hallar a quien había emergido de la inconsciencia.


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Bueno esto es un fragmento de mi otro fic "Tribulaciones" (Crossover entre Inuyasha y DBZ) Que está en mi anterior cuenta: AnnaBlackBradbury. Debido a que no puedo recuperar esa cuenta me vi forzada a hacer esta nueva. De a poco iré subiendo todos mis fics. Este shot es un tanto complejo, pero creo que es interesante. Ustedes dirán que opinan.**

Un gran ojo estoico cuyo iris era de color gris con una mezcla intensa de verde, parecía adentrarse lentamente hacia lo infinito de sus profundidades. Adentro se hallaba el cósmos que nunca parecía encontrar un fin. Habitaba todo tipo de maravillas y dimesiones, habitaba, la luz, la oscuridad, universos, galaxias, y un gran número de cuerpos celestes con vida y otros sin ella. El ser absoluto podía saberlo, podía sentirlo todo, desde lo más ínfimo y recóndito hasta lo más grande, pero a pesar de eso, en ese momento, le prestaba atención a un particular suceso que se encontraba en uno de los centenares de universos que habitaban en él. Y se seguía adentrando más y más hasta llegar a esa diminuta particula de ser dentro de un planeta llamado Tierra.

Él... podía verlo todo...

Un corte... luego otro... otro... y otro más... El nuevo ser hacía movimientos bruscos. Sin embargo, demostraba tener un inusual y gran talento con el cuchillo. Movía el objeto de gran filo con maestría, cortando la carne de la mujer con una sonrisa de extasis en su rostro perdida en algún lugar del profundo y oscuro bosque. De vez en cuando, la mujer vociferaba un grito del más puro dolor, pero eso era mucho menos de lo que su atacante esperaba. Le resultaba extraña la resistencia que tenía para aguantar el dolor de cada uno de sus cortes.

-Vaya, vaya... -Rió con sadismo. -Eres más resistente de lo que creía... -volvió a reír moviendo el cuchillo ensangrentado de un lado a otro con emoción, como si se tratara del juego más divertido. -Hay mucha sangre, ¿no crees? Pronto morirás. -sentenció eso último de repente. -Pero me extraña que no te resistieras tanto a mis cortes. ¿Por qué será? -preguntó con una curiosidad macabra.

-T-Tú... ¿P-Por... qué...? -Apenas lograba hablar la victima.

-"¿Por qué?" -pestañó un par de veces con una inocencia perturbadora y enferma. -¿Hablas en serio? ¿No lo sabes? -la siguió mirando algo desconcertada. -Busca en el fondo de tú ser y encontrarás la respuesta. A mi parecer es bastante obvio. De hecho...

La joven hizo un pequeño silencio. Por un momento, en sus ojos se reflejaron una oscuridad y frialdad absoluta y aún más aterradora, como si además de esa personalidad se escondiera otro ser aún peor dentro de ella. Sin embargo, fue un momento tan efimero que la mujer pensó que pudo haber sido su imaginación. En vez de eso, la joven continuó con esa personalidad infantil y retorcida que había estado mostrando.

-...la pregunta que debes hacer no es esa. -finalmente terminó por completar su frase.

El traje blanco de la mujer empezaba a tornarse completamente rojo. Por más que la miraba no lograba entender por qué hacía lo que hacía, sin duda no era la misma. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez no estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta.

-¿Q-Qué... e-er-res...? -se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

La joven sonrió otra vez. La mujer al fin lo estaba entendiendo.

-¡Bingo! Esa es la pregunta correcta. -rió divertida, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y su rostro se tornó algo desorientado. -Pero... ¿Cómo debería responder esa pregunta? -se preguntó a sí misma llevando su dedo índice hacia su mentón pensando en qué respuesta darle. -Es algo complicado... -determinó. -No sé si puedas entenderlo.

Ella miró a su atacante totalmente derrotada. Su mirada era débil y su rostro se había puesto más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Ya te vas? -le preguntó.

La mujer no le contestó, solo se mantenía en silencio. A medida que su sangre se drenaba sentía como la vida se le iba.

-Bueno está bien. Haré lo que pueda para responderte de una forma que puedas entenderlo. -aclaró su garganta con tranquilidad como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso frente a un publico numeroso. -Yo soy... -se quedó nuevamente un rato pensativa. -...soy parte del infinito dentro del vacío que está lleno y que al mismo tiempo es parte de lo finito.

Miró a la mujer que -aunque se mostraba moribunda- podía notar una clara confusión en ella.

-¿No lo entiendes, sacerdotiza? Creí que eras un poco más sabia. -hizo una pequeña pausa mirandola fijamente. -Vaya... esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba... pero no importa-se rascó la cabeza. -Si no lo puedes entender es porque no eres digna de saber lo que es la verdadera verdad, la verdadera realidad, el cósmos... Después de todo... tú has nacido como un ser diminuto y morirás como un ser diminuto.

Se acercó hacia la sacerdotiza y movió su brazo velozmente para darle el último y más profundo corte en su pecho mientras observaba con gran placer verla fenecer.

Ahora que estaba en sus últimos segundos de vida, pudo ver en los extasiados ojos de la joven el resplandor de un mundo diferente, ella venía de un mundo diferente, o mejor dicho, de la misma inconsciencia de lo que era el todo. Así es. Ella era la clave para entender lo que los humanos nunca habían podido comprender, el verdadero saber, el verdadero entendimiento de lo que era el ser absoluto.

 **-Puedo... entenderlo... -Pensaba la sacerdotiza en su agonía. -Es una lástima que la verdad se haya manifestado de esa forma, de una forma tan enferma y retorcida... ¿será por mi culpa? ¿será por nuestra culpa? Sí... lo es... -finalmente lo aceptó. -Hemos traído al pecado a este mundo...**

-¿Mhm? -la joven parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de la mujer a través de su mirada. -Parece que lo has entendido. ¡Wow! ¡Felicidades! -dió un saltito de emoción. -No eres tan mala despúes de todo, sin embargo... no eres tan especial. El conocimiento consciente es muy peligroso. -explicó. -Es por eso que el todo es muy sabio y solo te da acceso a la red de información una vez que pasas a ser parte del flujo natural inconsciente. -rió divertida. - _Él_ es cruel pero es justo. Despúes de todo... -nuevamente esa mirada fría y sombría apareció de repente en sus ojos. La mujer supo que ella era incluso más peligrosa de lo que mostraba -...nadie podría soportarlo, ni siquira yo que nací con los recuerdos de él... es por eso que ahora ya no sé nada... así que no te preocupes... si querías hacerme preguntas es demasiado tarde, porque ahora... yo solo sé que ya no sé nada...

Ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo, pero con lo poco que le restaba, con su último aliento, ella debía tratar de redimirse.

-P-Per... d-do... na... nos... K-Ka...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir sus palabras, la joven hizo otro movimiento y le cortó la garganta de donde salió una catarata de sangre.

La mujer finalmente se había ido.

-Sin rencores, sacerdotiza... -una sonrisa torcida y perturbadora se dibujó en su rostro. -Al menos no de mi parte... -terminó diciendo con una voz juguetona que escondía una oscuridad perversa y sádica en su trasfondo.

Ella dejó de mirar el cadaver de la mujer para mirar el cielo con unos ojos afilados y penetrantes. No, no era el cielo lo que miraba, miraba lo que había más allá...

Miraba el vacío...

-Puedes verme, ¿cierto? -preguntó sin quitar su particular sonrisa. -Pero qué pregunta más estúpida... Por supuesto que puedes verme. -afirmó. -Aunque yo haya nacido en ésta forma, aún tengo los recuerdos de cuando era parte del vacío.

La visión del todo volvió en retrospectiva nuevamente en un arduo viaje, pasando por los universos, las dimensiones, los cuerpos celestes, la vida ártificial que se hallaba en el vacío, la luz, la oscuridad y muchas otras formas de vida más hasta volver al gran ojo de mezcla gris y verde que no parpadeaba.

-¿Mi señor? -lo llamó por tercera vez un individuo de baja estatura.

El ser absoluto recien pareció salir de su trance para luego mirar a su sirviente con una expresión templada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -volvió a hablarle. - ¿Otra vez es esa joven?

-Ella nació siendo consciente de la percepción del saber absoluto.

-Pero es solo eso, ¿verdad, mi señor?

-Sí. -afirmó. -Por más que sabe que esa percepción existe, la verdad es algo que ya no puede percibir de manera conciente. Y es así como debe ser. Nadie debería saberlo. Ya no hay de que preocuparse. La perfección es perfecta, y así siempre será.

 **N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué es pareció? ¿Confuso? Puede haber muchas interpretaciones. Ustedes dirán. Espero haberlos entretenido. Si desean entender esto mejor deberán leer mis otros fic. Las entrelazo todas, sino, pues realmente agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
